


Vampire-Angel

by Huggy6ear_Angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Gen, I hope it's okay, Mention of Supernatural, Vampire AU, Vampire Janek, Vampire Tony, angel Janek, but i needed to know more things, but really, i must have been drunk writting it, it's complicated - Freeform, just a mess really, like i basically used this as my source for the "lore", so i made up a lot of it and claimed they had said so in the show, that they haven't mentioned, this fic is on drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggy6ear_Angel/pseuds/Huggy6ear_Angel
Summary: Just read, there's no way to explain what is happenning here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just read, there's no way to explain what is happenning here.

Boring day, nothing happening. Tony is lying on the couch staring at the ceiling with a black mind. Janek was staring at his laptop's screen deep in thought. They had been like that for the past 32 hours.

Suddenly Janek speaks.

-Hey Tony? What if, we looked into the whole wings-thing I have?

Tony blinks a few times and answers.

-Alright. But don't get your hopes up. We will probably come out with nothing.

-Sure. So I was looking into the news on the date I got bit and I found out that the lightning I heard was not my imagination. There was in fact a single lightning strike that landed exactly at the place I got attacked. Nobody could explain that because there were zero clouds on the sky that night and there were witnesses that swore the night turned into day for half a second. And that was it. Nothing happened after that. No smoke, as it should happen after such a big strike, no fire, no screams that would be heard if there was a victim.

-Ok. What is your theory? Zeus got angry?, Tony said jokingly.

-No you idiot. I researched some more after that and I found out that these are the “symptoms”, for lack of better word, when an angel enters the Earth., Janek was dead serious about this so Tony couldn't openly laugh.

-Does your research involve binge-watching Supernatural?, he asked with a small smile

-Maybe it does. But that doesn't make it any less reliable, hard and time consuming.

-Okay. Say that this whole thing is true. Say an angel fell from Heaven, so what?

-Angels cannot roam the Earth visibly without a vessel, you illiterate fuck. You need to watch some Supernatural to open your eyes a bit.

-So, you think that the angel took your body as a vessel?

-....yes.

-Angels need permission to enter a vessel. I watch Supernatural you know.

\- Only if the vessel is alive!

-Okay. In this flawless theory of yours, you have forgotten the fact that angels are pure and bare power. Don't you think the angel would have made some kind of contact by now? Maybe, taking control of the body?, pure sarcasm.

-Sure. If he were awake. But the lore says-

-No, the Winchesters say.

-The lore described by the Winchesters say, that if the angel enters a vessel and falls unconscious he remains unconscious. There are a few things that can wake them up. One of them is another angel communicating with them, and the other is that if they have physical contact with their sword.

 

-How do you know that the sword fell with him? Perhaps it is still up there. Do you want us to make a trip to check?, Tony was smiling.

-According to the Winchesters, the sword follows the angel everywhere, unless it is taken from them.

-Well, in that case, the sword must be close to where you were changed then.

-Actually, it could be anywhere on Earth.

Tony sighed resigned. He didn't have to lose anything by checking this crazy theory. I mean, they have thought of every possible, logical explanation and they didn't make any progress. What was the phrase? When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. And they have run out of possibles. 

-Alright. Do we know what the sword looks like?

-Um... well, here I actually had to check on my own, because the Winchesters only talk about angel blades, and only mention angel swords. They are, in fact, different from angel to angel. There cannot be many of them, because only angel quite high in authority posses them. However, even though they vary, they have a basic. They all have approximately the size and weight of a man and they necessarily have blue and gold somewhere.

Somewhere during Janek description, Tony froze and Janek noticed.

-Tony? What is it?

-I have such a sword.

Now it was Janek's turn to freeze.

-What...?

-Found it in Germany back in (1959?) it was laying there, on a back alley of a building. I approached and picked it up, it was surprisingly heavy. Nothing happened, except that I thought I saw someone around the corner. I didn't check it though. I took the sword with me and I still have it, in Rome.

-1959? 

-I am sure. We can fly to Rome and check if you want.

-Yes! Absolutely.

 

After getting off the plane, Tony led Janek to a warehouse. It looked like any other old, abandoned wooden warehouse. What Janek didn't know was that it was guarded by three gigantic wolf-dogs. That was the only word that could describe these animals. Tony walked in the hypothetical area of the building and they came running, barking and baring their teeth. Janek was frozen in his position, quite terrified in fact. They looked a lot more like werewolves than dogs. The three animals recognised Tony in a second and transformed from “cold-blooded killers”, according to Janek, into “playful, harmless puppies”. Tony petted them all for a while and invited Janek to do so as well. Janek was reluctant but followed. Tony explained that he had found these “cuties”, in his mind, a little after they were born alone in the woods. He looked for their mother but couldn't locate her so he took it upon himself to raise them. Basically, he was their mother. And he had managed, magically in Janek's opinion, to make them understand that their job was to guard this place. No one was allowed to approach except for him. The two vampires walked the distance from the dogs to the door of the warehouse. Tony hadn't even bothered to lock, and he merely pushed the door to open. They entered. Much to Janek's surprise it was empty. Completely empty. He looked panicked for a second and look towards Tony who was calm. He was ready to comment but Tony murmured something that sounded a lot like the language used in all spells in Supernatural, Latin. After Tony finished his sentence, everything in the warehouse became visible. Janek had an expression that can only be described as “what?”. Tony turned to him with a bright smile. “Perks of having a witch friend” was all the answer Janek got. He decided to ask later. That was when he spotted it. The sword was lying on top of a bunch of boxes, covered in dust. He walked in order to take hold of it, but Tony stopped him.

-Whoa! If what you said about sword waking up the angels is true, I don't want an angry angel in here. I have a lot of important stuff. Let me take it.

Janek nodded and watched as Tony lifted the sword and blew a huff of air to get rid of some of the dust. They decided it would be best if they were in a deserted place to try the crazy theory, so they ended up in the woods a few miles away.

They were standing opposite of each other, Tony holding the sword.

-Are you sure, you want to awaken a pretty damn powerful angel?, Tony asked 

-What is the worst thing that can happen?

That was Janek's response to every immensely dangerous idea he had. Tony was used to it, but he had to ask. 

-Alright. If we die, though, I'll see you in Hell, you little fucker.

-See you in Hell., he replied and raised his hand to touch the sword. 

He lifted his fingers, hesitating for numerous seconds, preparing himself for....nothing. He touched the sword with the tips of his fingers and nothing! They were both confused for a moment. Did they do it wrong?.... 

Tony thought something and ordered Janek to spread his wings, because those were the only thing that gave away the angel. Janek complied and spread them. Tony hold the sword out in front of Janek once again. When Janek touched it with no hesitation this time thinking nothing would happen again but there was a loud shrieking sound. Tony was thrown back by an invisible force and his back hit a tree stopping the motion. He got up, saw the tree had almost fell down and ran back to where he and Janek had been standing. Janek was gone, along with the sword.

 

Janek came to his senses after a while, sat up and inspected the environment around him. He was in a field. A green field. And he was naked, with a few, already healing, burn marks on his hands. The logical assumption was that his clothes had been burned and he was thrown back, much like he saw Tony flying backwards. The problem was, they were in the middle of the woods, so, how was he in a valley, with no trees around. He got up and strained his eyes to notice trees in the far distance, but failed. What the hell? Did I die? Is this hell? It doesn't look like what I expected... He thought jokingly, and kinda hoping he was wrong. He looked around for the sword and panicked a bit when he couldn't find it anywhere. He got out of the field, in a farm road, he chose a direction and started walking. He decided that looking for a sword in a green valley on his own would be fruitless. He would find Tony and they would re-find the sword together. As he was walking, he also noticed that he was himself. No angry angel screaming in his mind and destroying everything around. He was somewhat relieved, but also disappointed. This means, that the angel thing was not true. But then again, what the hell was with that sword. It must belong to an angel to be this powerful. It could belong to another angel. After all Tony had found it 41 years before Janek was bitten, in Germany! His instincts started telling him that he was not alone and true enough after a bit more walking, he saw two girls walking in his direction. He covered himself as much as he could with his hands but the girls, froze. He began to talk but they turned quickly and started running to the direction they had come from. Janek sighed and continued his walk, thinking, no hoping, that the girls were headed to civilization. He thought there was something wrong with them, he just couldn't pinpoint it. They looked, scared, but, not the normal scared that anyone would be after seeing a naked man in the fields. No, they looked.... as if they had never seen a man before? And that was weird because they looked old enough to at least have a serious relationship. And then it hit him hard. Their clothes! They were wearing clothes he had only seen on tv and paintings. Long, old fashioned dresses and those-things-he-had-no-idea-what-they-were-called around their heads. They looked as if they were from a different time. Wait... He felt nauseous all of a sudden and fell to his knees. He emptied his stomach on the side of the road and tried to breath normally. He got up, and he looked around with a whole different perspective. Am I... am I... He didn't finish his sentence when he heard footsteps running towards him. He was quite numb from the realisation and when he saw the girls had returned along with a man he was almost ready to faint. The man was exactly like the stereotypical farmer in the early 1900, if he could remember correctly form all the films he has watched. He was alert enough to cover his nakedness once more. The three humans stopped a distance from him and the man inspected him thoughtfully. Janek remained still. The man, then, tossed a shirt and a pair of trousers to him. Janek was too surprised to react, so he let them fall to the ground. The two girls turned their backs to him and the man made a slight movement with his head that meant he was going to give Janek some privacy to get dressed but he would keep an eye on him. Janek picked up the trousers and put them on. Of course they were at least one size bigger. He then, picked up the shirt and buttoned it hastily. He was very unsure of what to say. He didn't know where he was, and he had absolutely no clue what language these three people were speaking. The girls turned again to face him and the man raised his hands in a pose that could only be interpreted as “ I am not a threat”, and spoke

-My name is Alfred. And these are my daughters., he motioned to the girls behind him.

Janek wanted to laugh from relief. They were speaking English. Wait, I was in Italy. Where the hell am I ? Instead, he replied calmly

-I am Janek.

The man looked equally relieved that this stranger spoke English as well

-My daughters were taking a walk through the fields and saw you. They came back home to inform me. I mean you no threat. Come to my house, Mr. Janek. And we can talk there.

Janek was not the best at recognising accents, but this one was definitely British. He contemplated asking where exactly they were, but, actually, there was another question that was burning him. When are they?

-Thank you.

That was all he could think to say. The man nodded and Janek approached him. They walked the rest of the distance, it wasn't much left but it wasn't exactly the civilization Janek had hoped for. It, was only one single house. A big house, with a huge yard and two stables on the side, no fence, Janek noticed. His worries of having traveled back in time grew bigger.

During the walk they didn't exchange a single word and it was quite awkward but once inside the house, the girls went to make tea and the man led Janek to a spacey living room. The man showed him to sit on an armchair. 

-Janek, that is a name I have never heard before. Where are you from, stranger?

Janek contemplated telling the truth but if his theory was correct, then Czech Republic, didn't really exist yet, during the 1900s his country was part of the  Austro-Hungarian Empire, and after WW1 it belonged in Czechoslovakia. It was vital to find out when exactly he was to answer that question.

-I am sorry, but I have to ask, what is the date?

The man was dumbfounded..

-It is Tuesday, the 26th of April, 1897.

Janek tried to look as if he expected such an answer. He wasn't sure he managed it.

-I come from the Austro-Hungarian Empire.

-I will not pretend to know where that is... And how did you find yourself here, outside of London?

Janek had no idea...

-I honestly cannot remember. I will be grateful if you point me the way to the city, though.

-Alright, stranger. All you have to do, is follow the path, and head south. You will find the city easily. Would you like to stay for a meal and to pass the night? It is getting dark and there are quite a few wolves out there.

-Thank you, for your offer, but I have to refuse. I need to get to the city.

-I am not going to stop you, however, I feel obligated to strongly advise you against it.

-I appreciate it, but I really need to leave.

The man nodded and walked Janek to the door. 

-I wish you the best of luck, stranger.

Janek thanked him again and started walking south. Oh god! What? How? Does that mean there is an angel in me? I need to find the sword.

These were his thought as he slowly approached the city that was getting ready for the night.

His mind was traveling far away, trying to find a solution to this problem, and he almost missed it. A group of teenager boys in a circle around an object on the ground. He couldn't quite see what it was, but judging from the groans he was hearing, it was heavy. Oh what a relief! There it was, the sword in the hands of a 17 year old that was trying to lift it. He got a weird feeling of possessive jealousy. He didn't want anyone touching his sword. My sword?

He pushed through the boys and shouted quite angrily for them to get away. The sword was his. The boys laughed and challenged him to lift it. He got it, he was skinny and dressed in farmer's clothes. He couldn't be in possession of such a massive weapon. He reached with his hand, got a nice grip on it and lifted it with one arm. All the boys around him backed away and scattered. He didn't bother looking around. He simply returned to the field where he had woken up, earlier that day. He was careful not to be noticed by the man that had helped him as he passed outside his house once more and hid himself deep in the green valley. He removed his shirt and breathed deeply a couple of times before spreading his wings. He was expecting the force this time so he held the sword more tightly and once again he was thrown back, his trousers burned and he ended up in a whole different place, this time conscious, the sword in his hand.

He fell down from dizziness, let the sword fall on his side and gripped his head with both hands. There was... noise... a very loud hhhsshshshshshshshshhhshshshsss sound inside his head. Suddenly, it stopped. Janek, lifted his eyes and looked around. He was on a hill and he could see a town further away. That was not important though, because there was someone in his head. He knew it. He was trying to communicate with him. Janek tried to help by talking. Maybe, the angel, hopefully, would pick it up soon. And, oh yes, he did.

-Who are you?  
-My name is Janek.  
-You are a vampire!, the angel said as if he only now realised.  
-Yes, and you are in my body.  
-No. I ...I picked an empty vessel.  
-Are you sure? Because I am very much alive.  
-I cannot... remember what happened.

Janek sighed because that was not good. This internal dialogue was giving him a headache already.

-What is the last thing you remember?, if anyone asked Janek that he would be making this question, in an interrogative tone, to an angel he would have laughed, but here he was.  
-Chains.... I was screaming.....I was in pain.... my wings-, before finishing the word he pushed the wings forward, without Janek's permission, and examined them thoroughly with his hands, Janek's hands. I don't understand, he continued. I remember... my sword, he looked down where Janek had dropped it, picked it up and hid it magically, Janek could not see it, but it was still heavy.. And then entering this body... I thought you were gone...  
-I was pretty close to gone. But not just yet. Do you remember killing the 6 vampires around me?  
-No.  
-Alright, we'll get there. What is your name?  
-Adonael  
-Okay, Adonael, we need to return to my actual time.  
-What do you mean?  
-When I touched the sword the first time, you somehow pushed us back in time. In fact in 1897. And this is the second time I touch the sword, and I have no idea when, and where we are. So, we need to get back.  
-When?  
-2015.  
-Why?  
-Because that is my actual time. Can you do that?, he was feeling as if he were talking to a 5-year-old and needed to explain everything.  
-Of course. But not yet. I am wounded. I need some time to heal first.

 

Janek started walking down the hill to get to the closest city to find out the when and where he was again.

You need to heal... that is just perfect. You think an angel is powerful and strong and unyielding but no! The angel needs time to heal and think!

I can hear you, vampire. And yes. I am powerful and strong but I do need to heal.

Janek rolled his eyes and earned himself a mental slap from the angel.

Time passed and he ended up in another farm house. He could smell the people in the house, but he was more interested in the clothes that were hanging on a rope to dry. They were modern! He approached, took some to put on, and went on his way.

He walked and walked and walked but not getting anywhere. All around was just green and yellow fields, sheep, cows, farm houses, no people. He turned his gaze upwards, to the sky. It was light blue, very few white clouds, birds here and there. The only sound was the wind through the grass and wheat and the birds. Peaceful... and he walked and walked. Perhaps he was going the wrong direction.. maybe the city was the other way and he was walking towards nothing... And the angel wasn't feeling chatty... He was alone with thoughts the angel could hear and respond to. He walked and walked... 

Finally he reached a town with actual people. He didn't believe how much he had missed people! It was nighttime and they were all out. Janek smiled and walked towards a group of boys and girls that looked like they were his age. He greeted them and asked politely if they could tell him where he was. They all stopped talking and stared at him. One brave girl spoke after an awkwardly long pause.

-On ne comprend pas, monsier...

Janek blinked twice as he realised he had landed on a country that he didn't speak the language of. It sounded french though.. I mean, technically, he did speak Italian. How different could it be? He tried again, more interactively. He pointed to himself and said “Janek”. The girl extended her hand and when Janek gripped it she said “Charlotte”. Okay, this was getting somewhere, Janek thought happily. He then tapped with two fingers, twice the upper side of his wrist, in the common gesture that meant “What is the time?” A boy nodded in comprehension, looked at his watch and answered with his fingers to pinpoint the digits. 22:37. “Giorno”, Janek asked hesitating. The friends looked at each other confused and then another girl answered uncertainly “Samedi 25eme Avril”. Janek didn't understand much, just that it was April, possibly... he abandoned the hope figuring out the date, instead he said he was English and he wanted to find a port. The answer he got made him frown, they were in Paris. There were no ports in Paris, how could he go back to England, where he spoke the language? He had to find a way to leave France. He had to find sea. “Mare?” they all understood that and pointed him west. He bowed slightly and thanked them. “Merci”, the only word he actually knew. He turned to walk towards where the people had pointed him at, sighed, and started walking.

Why England?

The question was unexpected and made Janek jump. He had almost forgotten the angel in his head, almost...

**Author's Note:**

> I guess if you would like to know more (idk why you would though) you could leave kudos to let me know?


End file.
